


Race You Home

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, idk they get together its cute, lots of em - Freeform, somehow competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Two local boys are adorable.





	Race You Home

Hinata tosses another volleyball into the basket, missing it by a mile and having to go retrieve it. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left ten minutes ago after they took down the net, leaving us to pick up the balls and sweep. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata calls, pointing up. “There’s a ball stuck between the bars!”

“Why can’t you get it?” I complain, balancing three volleyballs under my arm. “My hands are full.”   
“I can’t get it out!”   
“We still have to sweep,” I sigh, dropping the balls in the basket. “It’ll be so late by the time we get home.”   
“Ah, yeah.” Hinata walks over and drops a slightly deflated looking ball in. “Can I stay over yours tonight then?”   
“Ask your mom first, dumbass.”   
He laughs it off, wheeling the cart away. Yeah...dumbass. Sugawara told me to try and stop doing that, it’s likely not getting across my point very well. 

“Oi, Hinata!”   
“What?” He comes out of the supply closet with two brooms.

“You’re not dumb,” I mutter. 

He just grins and presses one of the brooms into my hand. “Thanks Kageyama.”   
I hope my blush can be interpreted as anything other than the embarrassment it is. 

We sweep in silence, and we lo k up with minimal chatter. I just give him pointers based on his performance today, though I can’t find many criticisms. The thought of giving him a compliment is too foreign to attempt.    
But then, as always, there is, “Race you!” 

He takes off, leaving me to scramble after him, muttering curses. We have 30 ties, 81 wins for him and 83 for me. This is his ploy to catch up, he did the same false start this morning. 

“I thought we were past this blatant cheating!” I yell to him, sprinting down the sidewalk. 

He just laughs, skidding to a stop so he can make the turn down my road. He hops the fence in my front yard instead of opening it and throws the door open. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Kageyama-sama!” he yells inside, already slipping off his shoes. 

I shove the back of his head on my way in, trading shoes for slippers and accepting my mom’s greeting. 

“We’re going to bed,” I tell her, taking Hinata’s duffle bag. 

“Do you need me to dig out the cot?”

“No,” Hinata insists. “We always end up sharing Tobio’s bed anyway.”   
Always Tobio around my mom. It makes my heart freeze and melt all over every time. Sugawara said I should be vocal about my feelings, but I’m keeping this a secret to my grave.   
“Let’s go,” I say, pushing him forward. 

It’s way gentler than I intended, and he barely stumbles. He just kind of giggles at me, walking up to my room anyway.    
“You’re so awesome,” he sighs, then collapses on my bed. 

Like that was nothing. But every time he says that, my chest constricts and I can hardly breathe. It’s overwhelming, but not enough at the same time. 

_ Tell him how you feel.  _

My inner voice sounds strangely like Sugawara. 

“You...too,” i murmur, looking away to hide the red crawling up my cheeks.

“Woah.” Hinata covers his face with his arms. “Say it for real?”   
“You’re amazing.”   
He sits up, pulling back the blankets so I can slip into bed too. I think that’s the end of it, except then he breathes out shakily. Breathes back in with trembles shoulders. Says, “Do you like me?”

_ Just tell him how you feel and things will find a way to work themselves out, I promise.  _

“Um. A little.”   
“If I asked you to kiss me right now, would you say yes?”   
“Probably.”   
He turns to face me. “Will you-”   
“Yes.”

He fumbles despite it all, hands still shaking as they press against my warm cheeks. His hands are still cold from outside, but I don’t pull away. We have an impromptu staring contest like that, until finally I set a hand on the small of his back and lean forward. Then he leans in too fast and we smack foreheads,  _ hard.  _

“Ow!” he groans, clutching his head. 

“Dumbass!” I rub my forehead and hope I don’t have to explain any bruises. 

I shoot my hand out and tangle my fingers in the back of his hair. It’s not as gentle as I had wanted, but I can’t care when I bring his face back to mine and press our lips together. It’s a bit awkward, but Hinata getting his arms around me helps with the angle. 

He pulls away first, gasping and his face as bright as his hair. 

“Does that count as a win for me?” I ask, genuinely curious. 

“But you lost the staring contest earlier, so neither count,” he reasons, sliding his hands down to my shoulders. “Are you kissing me again or what?”

“If you want.”   
“Could you?”   
I lean forward for another kiss, not as charged this time. Softer, slower. Something that gives me time to register how it feels to kiss Hinata Shouyou. I’ve never kissed anyone before, so I don’t know if it’s always like this. Still, his lips are soft. His technique is sloppy at best, but I don’t mind. His body is warm against mine and it feels like he’s breathing happiness into my lungs. 

“We need to sleep,” I say, sighing into his mouth. 

He pulls back with a laugh, resting his forehead on my chest.

“Ow,” he laments. “You bumped me really hard.”   
“That was your fault, Hinata,” I remind him. 

He hums, lifting his head only to drop it into my neck, reaching his arms up to wrap around my waist.

Officially, I am dead now. 

“You’re going to sleep like this?”

“Maybe.” He yawns, clutching onto the back of my shirt. 

“We still don’t have pajamas on.”   
“But I’m tired now. Kissing you is like having a race. 

I rip myself away from him, digging through my drawer so I can change into my softest pair of pajamas. They’re way warmer than the short sleeves and shorts of our uniform. 

“Gimme one of your shirts,” Hinata demands. 

I do him one better and fish out my comfort hoodie for him. 

“I’m keeping this now.”   
“Okay.”

He wiggles out of his uniform and I take a deep breath to get over the way he looks in my hoodie. He’s tiny, it goes past his thigh almost to his knees. Not to mention the way the sleeves slip past his hands and hang at his sides. He spins once, then grins and wraps himself in his own arms, bouncing excitedly. 

“It’s so soft!” he chirps, trying to crawl back into bed.

I grab his wrist before he can, dragging him into the bathroom.   
“We have to brush our teeth,” I explain, grabbing him his spare. 

He glares at me the whole time as if I’ve somehow wronged him by taking care of him. So when he rinses his mouth I turn to give him a quick kiss.

“Mm, minty.”   
He drags me back to bed, and takes his side of the bed like it’s natural. I slip into my side and pretend I don’t sleep all the way to this side even when he’s not here. 

“Night Kageyama…” he says, curling up against my side. 

“Good night Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble before bed  
> Hope y'all enjoyed  
> <3


End file.
